


Art: The Empire Needs Children

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Saniadon



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from M to E [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig
Genre: Art, Canon Illustration, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/pseuds/Saniadon
Summary: Illustration forAftermath: Empire's Endby Chuck Wendig.Иллюстрация к роману «Последствия: Конец Империи» Чака Вендига.Империи нужны дети. Юный Армитаж Хакс и дети-солдаты.
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from M to E [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904095
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Визуал (R – NC-17)





	Art: The Empire Needs Children

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/MRHnB24/image.jpg)


End file.
